Save Me
by LostOne125
Summary: Daisuke/Satoshi.YAOI. Takes place several months, after the last episode. Satoshi feels alone and abandoned. He needs someone to save him from himself. Lemon in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or the characters.**

**Save Me **

Satoshi laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep anymore; he felt tired, but his thoughts wouldn't let him rest.

Krad had been gone for months, now. Even though, Krad had been a pain in the butt. He kept him company. He had talked to him. Krad acted like Satoshi was important to him, even though deep down he knew that wasn' t the case.

He was his only friend, until he met Daisuke.

Daisuke had appeared and showed him what a friend should be. Daisuke had always had a special place in Satoshi's heart, but his feelings started to change toward Daisuke.

After Daisuke stopped him from sacrificing himself at the big fight between Krad and Dark, Satoshi's feelings toward the red head became stonger.

He thought maybe they would be closer, but he rarely spent time with Daisuke since that time. Daisuke was always gone off with Riku.

At the thought of Riku, he felt a pang of jealousy. He groaned loudly and turned to his side.

He didn't have the strength to get out of bed.

His eyes stared at a spot on the wall. What was he going to do, now?

He had tried to be with Risa, but she wanted more than he could give. She wanted him to focus all his attention on her and act like she was the center of his universe. He just couldn't live up to her expectations. He knew he could never love her the way he loved Daisuke.

Now, he was alone.

All his thoughts centered on Daisuke. He had come to the terms that he was in love with him, but he knew Daisuke loved Riku.

This only made him hurt more. What was the point? Krad was gone. He couldn't chase after Dark because he was gone, too. Now Daisuke had also left him. He was alone and nobody was there for him to talk to.

Part of him wished Daisuke had let him finish the ritual. It was the honorable way of dying, sacrificing yourself to save people.

The only reason he had this moment to kill himself, was to stop the pain of having no one that cared about him.

He couldn't handle the overwhelming feeling any longer. He made a decision.

He was going to end it, today.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

As class started, Daisuke turned and glanced behind him. He saw that Satoshi had not come to school today.

He turned around and faced the front of the room. His mind started to wander.

'I wonder where Hiwatari is.'

Daisuke noticed Satoshi had been keeping to himself, lately. He also knew that he had not been spending enough time with his friend. He felt really bad about this, but it wasn't his fault that Riku insisted they spend every afternoon together.

At first he had really enjoyed it, but currently he was feeling different around Riku.

She no longer made his heart beat at insane speeds. He didn't even blush, when they were close or holding hands. He didn't get that nervous flutter in his belly anymore. He was starting to feel nothing.

He cared about Riku, a lot. He just wanted her to be happy. He wasn't sure if she noticed the change or if she was happy in their relationship.

All he knew was that, Riku no longer took up most of his thoughts. Instead he would think about Satoshi, and he knew it was wrong; he just couldn't help himself.

After he stopped Satoshi from sacrificing himself, the thought of Satoshi dying scared him. He didn't even like to think about how close he had come to losing him. He began to slowly develop feelings for the young genius.

Lately, he really hated the idea of Satoshi being alone. He knew he was one of the few friends Satoshi had, and he had not been there for him. This made Daisuke feel guilty. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

'I'll take Satoshi his homework, and then we can make plans to spend the day together. When he's better, of course.'

After class was over, Daisuke hurried to the teacher's desk.

"I'd like to take Hiwatari his homework. You know, so he won't fall behind."

"That's very kind of you, Niwa."

The teacher gathered up the papers handed them to Daisuke. "Tell Hiwatari, I said to get well soon."

Daisuke nodded and ran toward the door. He was already down the hallway, when he heard his name being called.

He turned around and realized it was Riku. "Daisuke, where are you going? I thought we were going to the art museum, today."

Daisuke sighed. "I can't go today. I'm taking Hiwatari his homework. I just want to check up on him and see if he's okay."

"I'll go with you. I'll even ask Risa, if she wants to come."

Daisuke inwardly groaned. Did she have to follow him everywhere he went? He wanted to spend some alone time with Satoshi. He had to come up with an excuse fast.

"Uh…Uh….Y…You can't come or Risa. Hiwatari has something very infectious."

Riku looked confused for a moment. "Then why are you going?"

Daisuke eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um…Um…because I've already had it and I can't catch it again." He smiled at his fast thinking.

"Well, what kind of illness is it?" Riku began to tap her foot impatiently. His smile fell. He couldn't take the interrogation any longer.

"Um… A really infectious one," he said, as he dashed off down the hallway.

"Daisuke," she called after him again. She rolled her eyes and huffed off to find her sister. She would have to tell Daisuke off for ditching her, another time.

He only hoped that his lame excuses would suffice for now, as he ran down the steps to the front of the school.

"Hiwatari, I'm coming," he said to himself, while he raced toward his apartment.

* * *

Is Daisuke going to make it in time to stop Satoshi?

We'll see what happens.

I hope you liked the chapter.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

Daisuke stood up in front of the semi-large apartment building. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

There was no answer.

He pressed the button again. There still was no answer. Daisuke began to get worried. All sorts of things ran through his mind.

'Is Satoshi alright? What if he's hurt? What if he can't get out of bed?'

Daisuke continued to ring the doorbell and knock on the door. Panic beginning to set in.

**In the Apartment**

Satoshi sat abruptly from the bed, as he heard the door bell and knocking. He had fallen asleep. He began to softly curse to himself.

He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. Now, it seems someone was here to see him. He didn't want to see anyone because he knew he would rethink his decision.

He didn't need anyone to make him feel bad about his choice. Whoever it was, why couldn't they just go away?

He found the strength to get up and walk to the bathroom. He searched through the cabinets, until he found what he was looking for. He sat down on the toilet with the razor blade to his wrist. He hesitated, when he thought he heard a familiar voice.

**Downstairs**

Daisuke continued to knock on the door. 'Oh yeah, the extra key.' Daisuke lifted the doormat and got the key.

He unlocked the door and walked in."Hiwatari!" he yelled out. He began to get nervous, so he ran up the stairs to Satoshi's room. He continued to call out "Hiwatari!"

He walked into the room and saw a light on in the bathroom. He hurried into the bathroom and his jaw dropped at the scene.

"H…H…Hiwatari," he stuttered.

His eyes widened at the sight and he felt his heart began to break a little.

* * *

Did Daisuke make it in time?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

Daisuke continued to stare at the troubling scene.

A shirtless Satoshi sat on the toilet with the razor blade in his hand, blood dripping from his wrist.

"Daisuke," he whispered with a look of horror on his face. Daisuke walked forward and slapped the razor blade out of his hand. He grabbed a towel and placed it on his wound.

He looked up into Hiwatari's eyes. Sadness reflected in his red eyes."Why, Satoshi? Why did you do it?"

He looked away. He couldn't look into Daisuke's eyes. He kept his eyes down, he felt ashamed. O f all the people to catch him, it just had to be Daisuke.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Daisuke stared at Satoshi. Satoshi looked so pale and fragile. A few minutes passed by in silence. Daisuke got up and searched through the cabinets. He found a first aid kit. He kneeled on the floor and tended to the wound.

Satoshi watched as Daisuke placed antibiotics on his cut and wrapped gauze around his wrist.

He finally found his voice. "I'm sorry," he croaked. Daisuke looked up into his face. Those blue eyes held so much sadness and loneliness. He stood up and leaned against the sink.

"Why did you try to hurt yourself?" Daisuke asked sadly.

Satoshi looked at him, but then he grew angry. Why was he questioning him? He had left him, abandoned him. Now, he wanted to act like he cared. He stood up quickly, making himself dizzy. Daisuke caught him just in time and he held a struggling Satoshi.

Being this close to Daisuke and knowing he that he could never have him was too much for him. He broke down. His carefully placed mask of indifference and coldness was gone. He began to sob and push against Daisuke's chest.

"Let go of me. Why do you even care? You've been too busy with your new girlfriend. I had no one but you. You still forgot about me. You left me alone. Get off me."

Daisuke held on. He wrapped his arms around Satoshi tightly. He let Satoshi go on his tirade and kept quiet.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you alone. I should've made time for you. I care about you so much, probably more than I should. I'm sorry."

Satoshi cried for a few more minutes. He heard every word that Daisuke said. He slowly pulled away and looked up at Daisuke, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"What do you mean 'more than you should'?" Daisuke began to blush at the question.

He looked into Satoshi's eyes and realized he needed to know the truth. Satoshi was broken and it was partially his fault.

He wasn't sure how to tell him. His mouth didn't want to move. He figured actions would speak louder than words.

Riku was forgotten for the moment, as he leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips to Satoshi's. He pressed his lips to Satoshi's for a few seconds, before pulling away to watch his reaction.

Satoshi was breathing deeply; his eyes were closed. He looked so beautiful.

Satoshi finally opened his eyes to look at Daisuke's hopeful, yet nervous eyes.

"Daisuke," he said breathlessly. He felt odd, and the intense emotion in Daisuke's eyes was too much.

He buried his face in Daisuke's chest. Daisuke just held onto him. "I love you," Satoshi mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you, too," he whispered in Satoshi's blue, feather-soft hair.

Satoshi felt his knees become weak and give out, but Daisuke held him up. He felt emotionally drained and his body was starting to feel the effects.

Daisuke helped Satoshi to bed. After he helped him to bed, Daisuke made a move towards the door, and Satoshi shot up and cried, "Don't leave me."

Daisuke looked at him in surprise."I was just going to shut the door. I'm not going anywhere. I'll call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at a friend's house."

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief and laid back in the bed. He watched Daisuke shut the door and walk toward the bed.

He took off his shoes and socks. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Satoshi. He held him to his body.

Satoshi had never been held like this and it felt nice, to feel wanted and loved.

It was nice to know that there was at least one person who cared about you.

"Don't leave me," he repeated to Daisuke. Daisuke looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Satoshi, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

Daisuke woke up and felt warmness on his chest. He looked down and saw that Satoshi had snuggled his head onto his chest. His arm was draped over Daisuke's waist.

He gently shook him awake. Satoshi groggily opened his eyes and looked up into red eyes that sent a warm feeling throughout his chest.

Daisuke smiled down at Satoshi. "Did you sleep, well?"

Satoshi nodded. "I haven't been sleeping well since…." He trailed letting Daisuke's imagination fill in the rest. He sat up in bed, staring at Daisuke and his bed hair.

Daisuke simply smiled in understanding. He looked over at the clock and realized that he was going to be late for school.

"Satoshi, I have to go to school, but I'll be right back." Satoshi looked at him in sadness, wishing he could stay.

"I understand," he said, as he bought his knees to his chest.

"I promise I'll be back. I'll tell my mom I'm staying over at a friend's house. I'll just stop home and get some clothes. "

Satoshi looked hopefully at Daisuke. "Okay. You can borrow my uniform, if you want."

Daisuke smiled thankfully. He went into Satoshi's closet and got the uniform.

He went into the bathroom and got ready for school. He walked out and stared at the blue-haired boy on the bed, whose eyes were focused on Daisuke.

"Satoshi, are you ever going back to school?"

"I don't know. I suppose."

"Well, when you feel like you're ready, I'll be right by your side." Daisuke smiled at him and got his books.

He wanted to show Satoshi he was serious. He walked toward a curious-looking Satoshi and leaned over him. He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to surprised lips. He pulled away, blushing.

"I'll be back. I promise," he said, as he ran for the door.

**At School**

Daisuke made it to school just in time. He managed to avoid Riku before class, so he didn't have to answer any of her questions.

He noticed Riku shooting him looks of anger, but he did his best to ignore them. His thoughts strayed to Satoshi.

He needed to do something about Satoshi. He couldn't leave him alone, not in his current state. He wanted to make up for all the lost time. He wanted Satoshi to know that he cared about him, that he loved him.

Waking up to Satoshi cuddling to his side, it was one of the best things in the world. He couldn't suppress the feelings that he felt for the blue haired boy.

He knew in his heart that he couldn't really be with Riku, not when his heart was somewhere else. He didn't want to hurt her. It was just too much to handle. He didn't have the courage to tell her today, but he didn't like sneaking behind her back.

Soon class ended for lunch break, Daisuke just wanted to be alone, so he made a run for the door. Riku managed to stop him right in his tracks, effectively blocking the doorway.

"Daisuke, where do you think you're going? Did you think you could just sneak off?" she said, sounding thoroughly irritated.

"R…Riku," he stuttered.

"I want to know why you ditched me the other day for Hiwatari," she demanded. She was starting to gain a small audience. Daisuke noticed this and began to blush hotly.

"Riku, can we talk about this another time?" he pleaded.

She ignored his pleas and said,"No, we're going to talk about this now. I want to know why you ditched me for Hiwatari. I called later that day, and your mom told me you were spending the night at a friend's house. I called Saehara, and you weren't there. Did you spend the night at Hiwatari's house?" she finished angrily.

Daisuke was starting to get angry. Why was Riku tracking him like he was her property? Why was she so angry? He didn't have to answer to her.

"It's really none of your business what I do," he said in a frustrated tone. The crowd started making noise, cheering for Niwa for standing up to Riku.

"How can you say that to me? I'm your girlfriend. I deserve to know what's going on with my boyfriend."

Daisuke was just about to reply, when the teacher heard the argument and came over to them.

"That's enough out of the both of you. Everyone go back to eating your lunch."

Daisuke pushed past Riku and went to the roof to eat his lunch in solitude. At least that's what he thought.

Riku came up the stairs and spotted Daisuke. She felt really bad for causing that scene in the classroom.

"Daisuke," she called out. He looked up at her and inwardly groaned at the sight of her.

She walked over and sat beside him.

She looked at him and said,"I'm sorry for causing that scene." She tried to touch his arm, but he pulled away.

He looked at her sadly and she felt her chest tighten a bit. She didn't like the look on his face.

"Daisuke," she said, her voice wavering.

He looked away and stared up in the sky, the blue reminding him of Satoshi's eyes. His heart grew heavy with the thought of his new love and his old love sitting beside him.

"Riku, I can't do this anymore," he said quietly. She pulled back the hand that had reached for Daisuke's.

"What do you mean? I apologized for the fight," she said slowly.

"I just can't be with you anymore. It's just too much. All of it's too much," he said, while he stood up.

She jumped to her feet and faced Daisuke. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't do this. I love you. I thought you loved me. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Tears flowed from her cheeks.

Daisuke gently pulled his face from her hands. "I'm sorry, Riku. I just don't love you that way anymore. I'll always care about you, but I can't be with you."

"Daisuke, please. We can get through this. I know we can."

"No, Riku. I can't. I'm sorry." Daisuke ran from the roof and rushed to the classroom. He leaned against the wall in the hallway to catch his breath, tears flowing down his cheeks.

The day passed without anymore words from Riku. He sat there, while the teacher talked, ignoring everyone and everything. He just wanted to get home and get his clothes, so he could be with Satoshi again.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

After class ended, he could already hear the whispers of his break-up with Riku.

"News sure does travel fast," he thought bitterly.

There was a group of girls surrounding Riku and her sister. They were all throwing dirty looks his way, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to be there for Satoshi. Satoshi needed him right now.

He hurried out of the classroom and walked home, trying to come up with various excuses to convince his mother. He only hoped she wouldn't ask so many questions or maybe he should just tell her the truth.

He finally made it home, and walked into the living room. His grandfather was sitting at the kitchen table. He walked inside and sat down beside him.

"Hello, Daisuke. How was your day?"

"I broke up with Riku." His grandfather looked at him in surprise.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were happy together."

"We were happy at first, but things changed. Today was just not a good day." He wasn't ready to tell him about his feelings for Satoshi.

His grandfather looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the back.

"Well, maybe you'll find your way back to each other." Daisuke remained silent.

"Where's mom?"

"I'm right here, Daisuke," she said walking out of her room. "What's wrong?"

"Well….I…I have this friend who really needs me right now. They don't have anybody else. They could really use my company, so I was wondering, if I could spend the rest of the week at their house."

"Who needs you, Daisuke? Is something wrong with them? Are they sick? Who's this friend?" she asked worriedly.

Should he tell her it's Satoshi? He knew how she felt about him. He thought it was best to tell her another time.

"It's…It's Saehara. You know his dad works a lot. He could really use my company."

She stared at Daisuke for a moment, after a few minutes she started speaking.

"Well, I guess that's alright. Just make sure you call every day. I just want to know, if you're doing okay."

He rushed up to his mom and hugged her. "Thanks so much, mom I gotta go pack some clothes."

Daisuke ran up to his room, tripping on the top stair. He went into his room and started packing. He was so excited, now. He was going to spend the rest of the week with Hiwatari.

* * *

Just a short chapter.

I just wanted to show that he talked to his mom, before leaving to be with Satoshi for the rest of the week.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters.**

Daisuke finally finished packing his clothes for the rest of the week. He walked out of his room and down the hallway.  
He said good bye to his mother and his grandfather.

He hurried out the door to Satoshi's place.

After a while, Daisuke finally made it to Hiwatari's house. He used the key Satoshi had given him and opened the door.

When he walked in, the place was a lot cleaner than when he first got here. He put his duffel bag on the floor next to his backpack. He walked into the kitchen and there was Hiwatari.

"Satoshi, are you cooking?" he asked in wonder. He didn't know Satoshi could cook.

Satoshi looked up in surprise and with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I wanted to have something prepared, when you came home."

Daisuke blushed at his words. He said when he came 'home.' It made a warm feeling spread through his body. He sat down at the table, looking over at Satoshi cooking.

"Thank you, Satoshi. That makes me feel a lot better. I had a bad day at school today."

Satoshi walked from around the kitchen to the table and sat down, pushing his glasses back on his face.

"What happened today?"

Daisuke told him about his fight with Riku, and how he broke up with her.

Satoshi honestly didn't know whether to feel bad for all that happening to his Daisuke or to be filled with glee to know he had broken up with Riku. He guessed he should feel a little bit of both.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that. She shouldn't have forced you into that corner."

Daisuke simply smiled and it took Satoshi's breath away. "Does your mom know you're here?" Satoshi asked with a slight blush on his face, walking back into the kitchen. He knew how Daisuke's mother felt about him.

"No, I told her I was spending the week at Saehara's. I told her I'd call her every day."

Satoshi stopped for a moment. "Daisuke, what if she calls Saehara and you're not there."

Daisuke looked up and he started to panic. He hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, no, what am I going to do? She's going to ground me for life, if she knows I lied to her."

Satoshi thought for a moment. "Maybe you could call Saehara and tell him that if your mom calls, pretend that you're with him. He can put you on three -way or something."

"Satoshi, that's a great idea."

Daisuke quickly got up from the table and called Saehara. He finally got him to go along with the plan.

He hung up the phone in relief. He walked back into the kitchen and Satoshi was setting the table.

They both sat down to eat.

"So, did Saehara agree to the plan?" Satoshi asked, hopefully.

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically. "He told me that I owe him big time. I think he loves having me in his debt."

Satoshi chuckled at this. "Oh and I just have to call her, before she calls me. The plan with Saehara is just in case she calls his house," Daisuke continued.

Satoshi nodded in agreement with this.

After they finished eating, they both stood at the sink, washing dishes together. Their arms brushed against each other once in a while, sending tingling sensations up their arms.

"What does this make us?" Satoshi asked in a low voice.

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi in surprise. He started to bite on his lip. "Where do you want this to go?"

"I want to be with you, Daisuke. I don't want to see you with anyone else," Satoshi replied in earnest.

Daisuke realized he felt the same way. He had to admit some feelings of jealousy would come up, when he saw Satoshi and Risa together. At first he thought it was for Satoshi being with the girl he thought he loved, but he soon realized it was because she was with Satoshi.

"I want to be with you, too." He answered after a few moments.

"Then, I guess that makes us boyfriends," Satoshi said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Daisuke smiled and said, "I guess it does."

After they finished washing the dishes and dried their hands. Satoshi pulled Daisuke into a hug, placing his arms loosely around his new boyfriend's neck.

Daisuke relaxed and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist. Satoshi rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder, his warm breath ghosting over Daisuke's neck.

It sent shivers down Daisuke's spine.

He tightened his hold on Hiwatari's waist. "Satoshi," he whispered.

Satoshi lifted his head up to meet Daisuke's gaze, when he did he froze because of the beautiful sight before him.

Daisuke's red eyes held so much intensity that it made Satoshi almost breathless.

Daisuke leaned forward and captured Satoshi's lips in a kiss. He gently ran his tongue over Satoshi's soft lips. He nibbled on his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth.

Satoshi eagerly opened his mouth and moaned lowly, when Daisuke swept his tongue in and tasted every inch of his mouth.

They stood there in a loving embrace, tasting each other.

After a few minutes without air, they pulled apart, Satoshi's forehead resting against Daisuke's warm, red cheek.

"M…M…Maybe we should go do homework," Daisuke stuttered out.

Satoshi nodded fervently in agreement. They pulled away and each rushed to get their homework papers, so they both could have a moment to collect themselves.

They spent the next two hours catching up on schoolwork and homework, until they both were finished. It was getting dark, now.

Daisuke told Satoshi he was going upstairs to get ready for bed, while Satoshi double-checked his homework.

When Daisuke walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajama bottoms and a tank top, Satoshi was there waiting patiently.

"It's all yours, " he said with a small smile. Satoshi smiled back and brushed past his new boyfriend to slip into the bathroom.

Daisuke crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling. Satoshi walked out, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed.

Daisuke couldn't stop staring at the pale skin; he wanted to run his hands all over the boy lying next to him, but he didn't. He knew how to control himself.

Satoshi snuggled up into him, placing his head on his chest.

"I've decided that I'm going to school, tomorrow," Satoshi murmured, sleep starting take over much faster. He guessed because Daisuke was there.

Daisuke yawned, as he wrapped an arm around Satoshi bringing him closer.

"I'll be right there by your side, "he said sleepily.

"I know you will," Satoshi whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you didn't think I forgot about this story.

Just been busy with classes. I'm taking summer classes, which will be soon be over. YAY!!!!

Hope you liked it.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Gives me inspiration, like kazeni. You just gave me an idea for the rest of the story. Thank you.

Thanks everybody.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters. **

Daisuke and Satoshi woke up in each other arms.

"Good morning, Daisuke."

"Good morning, Satoshi."

They shared a brief kiss, before getting up and getting dressed for school.

They decided to walk to school together. For once, Daisuke wasn't late for school.

As they walked down the hallway, Satoshi felt nervous for some reason. No one knew what he had been through, these past couple of months.

He walked closely beside Daisuke; he thought people were throwing suspicious glances their way or maybe it was his imagination.

They got to the classroom and went to their respective desks. Saehara walked up to him with a wary look on his face.

"Daisuke, I have to warn you. Riku's been spreading rumors about you. She…"

But he was interrupted by another voice.

"Daisuke, you have a lot of nerve showing your face here."

He looked around and there was a mocking Riku with a sad looking Risa by her side.

Daisuke stood up and faced her. "What are you talking about Riku? And why are you trying to cause a scene again?"

Riku stared angrily at him. She got in his face and whispered in his ear. "I know about you and Hiwatari. I saw you."

Daisuke's face turned red and his stomach grew queasy. "What…What are you talking about?" he sputtered out.

By this time, they had gained an audience. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I followed you, yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Riku was livid. Daisuke had just left without another word or explanation. She was so angry. She saw him rush out of the classroom. _

_She grabbed her things and told her sister that she had errands to run. She rushed behind him, following him at a good distance, so he wouldn't notice._

_When she followed him home; she began to feel stupid. She had followed him like a stalker for nothing. She waited and waited to see if he would appear._

_Soon the sky turned a dusky orange, the sun started to set. It was now the evening. _

_Daisuke soon ran out of the house with a duffel bag and his backpack. He was running at full speed. _

_She ducked behind a bush, as he ran past her. She followed him worth a smirk on her face, now she was going to discover what was really going on with him._

_As they got closer to the destination, Daisuke slowed down to catch his breath. He turned around, but she had ducked behind a trashcan. _

_She watched in shock and jealousy that he was going to Hiwatari's apartment._

'_He has a key,' she thought angrily. She got closer until she was standing outside the window. She looked in and saw them talking to each other._

_She continued to gaze over the scene with distaste and envy._

_They ate dinner that Hiwatari had made. Then they were washing dishes. Their arms and shoulders brushed against each other. They didn't care that their bodies were touching._

_Riku observed them for a few minutes with disgust; she was on the verge of giving up until she saw what she had come to witness._

_Niwa and Hiwatari embraced, but it wasn't a friend type of hug. It was more than that and Riku saw it. They were staring at each other with such intensity; it made her stomach twist into knots._

'_It…It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.'_

_Then they started to kiss and Riku fell back onto the ground with a hand over her chest. Her eyes bugged out of her head. _

_She couldn't believe it. They were together; they were more than friends. She felt her heart break into small pieces and tears slide down her cheeks._

_This is the real reason why he broke up with her because of him._

_It was all Hiwatari's fault._

_She got up and quickly ran home, vowing to make Daisuke and Hiwatari pay._

_End of Flashback_

Daisuke looked frightened, but Satoshi came to his rescue. He walked over and stood in front of Riku beside Daisuke.

"Other than the fact that you're a stalker, what are you trying to prove by doing this?" Hiwatari said, smoothly.

This garnered laughter from the crowd of fellow students surrounding them, but some of them looked nervous.

They wondered if Riku had been telling the truth.

"I was talking to Daisuke, Hiwatari. And I'm trying to prove to everyone that I'm telling the truth. I saw you two kissing. Don't try to deny it."

Hiwatari's face flushed paler and Daisuke's face grew red.

"See, look at their faces. I told you I was telling the truth." The crowd of students began to mutter and whisper.

Hiwatari felt his carefully placed unemotional facade begin to crumble.

"You don't know what you're talking about, "he said angrily, getting in her face.

The intense look of hatred made Riku take a couple steps back. "I…I do. I saw you."

Daisuke gripped Satoshi's arm and pulled him back against his side. Hiwatari looked over at a determined Daisuke in surprise.

"It's okay, Satoshi. It doesn't matter what she says or what anybody thinks," Daisuke said quietly with a smile, as he slid his hand into Satoshi's.

Satoshi looked at him questioning whether he wanted to do this or not. Daisuke merely nodded at him.

Any further words were cut off, as the teacher walked in and told everyone to go to their seats.

Daisuke and Satoshi had to endure the looks of their peers during the entire first half of class, but they listened to the teacher and took their notes like nothing had ever happened.

At lunch, Daisuke and Satoshi escaped to the roof to get away from the looks and whispers.

"I can't believe you did that," Satoshi said, quietly.

"Are you angry with me?" Daisuke asked, worriedly.

"No, not at all. I…I admired it. The only reason I didn't say it was true because I was worried about what you would think."

Daisuke smiled and replied, "Far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to be ashamed of, although I do feel bad about hurting Riku's feelings."

"You shouldn't be because it seemed her goal today was to hurt and embarrass you."

Daisuke realized that Satoshi was right and that made him a little sad. "You're right," he muttered with sadness in his tone that did not go unnoticed.

Satoshi scooted closer to his boyfriend and placed an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Everything's going to be alright. I know it," he whispered into the redhead's ear.

Daisuke turned toward him and leaned in and kissed surprised lips.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice that they were being watched, until they heard a throat clear.

They pulled apart like they touched something hot and looked to find Saehara and a lot of their other classmates standing there.

This time both boys turned a dark red. They stood up quickly looking extremely embarrassed.

Saehara had a huge grin on his face. "I knew it was only a matter of time, before you two got together."

Daisuke looked at him in shock. "You did not know," he retorted.

"Yes, I did. Actually a lot of us thought you two should be together. I think it was the way you two were always looking at each other," Saehara said with a mocking smile.

Satoshi blushed and looked away, as he heard giggles.

"Don't you two remember the rumors going around a couple months ago? People were saying you liked each other," a girl named Aiko said with a grin.

Daisuke remembered that. He turned even redder at the fact.

"So are you saying you're okay with us being together?" Satoshi asked calmly.

They all nodded and gave their assent.

"I think it's kind of hot," one blonde haired girl said. Daisuke forgot what her name was.

The other girls murmured in agreement, making the poor boys continue to blush.

The other guys in the class shifted in awkwardness at the turn of the conversation about how hot Daisuke and Satoshi looked together.

Saehara cleared his throat once again to get the conversation back on track. "Anyway, we just wanted to tell you guys that we're okay with it, and we'll still be your friends no matter what Riku says or does. "

"Thank you everybody," Daisuke said happily. "Yes, thank you," Satoshi said in agreement.

"We'll let you get back to what you're doing?" Saehara said with a wink.

The group of students left waving and some were giggling.

"Okay, that went well, "Satoshi said dryly.

Daisuke sighed in relief, thankful that his peers didn't like him or Satoshi any less and that they were gone, leaving him and his boyfriend alone.

They finished their lunch in peace and joked about how happy some of the girls were about them being together.

They went to the classroom and it was like nothing happened, except Riku looked peeved and disappointed that her little revelation didn't do anything to hurt the young boys. It seemed to only make them more popular.

Riku watched them, until it was time to leave for the day. She saw them leave, walking extremely close to each other.

She was not going to give up; she was going to have her revenge.

One way or another.

* * *

Riku just won't give up, will she?

Sorry about the delay once again, but I was working on a couple other stories.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Not much longer, now. maybe a couple of chapters.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters. **

Riku walked as fast as she could, thoughts of Daisuke and Satoshi together. It made her even angrier. How could Daisuke do that to her?

She knew things weren't going that well in their relationship, but she didn't think it was that bad. At least, she didn't think it was anything to break up over.

She felt betrayed. She wanted to make sure that they hurt just as much as she was hurting.

She finally made it to her destination. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

There was no answer. She knocked again and then the door opened.

Riku looked up and said, "Hi, Mrs. Niwa. I need to talk to you. It's very important. It's about Daisuke."

**Meanwhile**

Daisuke and Satoshi walked slowly toward the apartment. They decided to stop at the park. As they stood at a railing that overlooked the ocean, the sky was orange and red color, as the day journeyed into evening.

The sun peeped out just enough to send this otherworldly glow over the earth.

Daisuke just happened to look over at Satoshi. His breath got caught in his chest. The sun had cast a glow over Satoshi's hair and pale skin, making him look like a white-haired angel.

Daisuke pulled out his notebook and pencil and began to sketch. Satoshi looked over and noticed what he was doing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"You," Daisuke replied easily, "now be still."

A slight smile crept onto Satoshi's face, so he positioned himself looking at the sky. He waited patiently, as Daisuke sketched him quickly, who glanced up every so often to put Satoshi's features onto paper.

Several minutes passed, before Daisuke erupted with a loud, "Finished."

He handed over his sketch pad to Satoshi to see the final product.

When Satoshi looked at it, he couldn't stop from smiling. "It's amazing, Daisuke. You're really talented."

Daisuke blushed a bright red and looked at the ground shyly. "Thanks, Satoshi. One day you have to pose for me, so I can paint you."

"I'd be honored to let you paint me," Satoshi retorted with a smile on his face. A genuine smile.

He never thought he would smile so much in his life, but when he's with Daisuke, he can't really help himself.

Daisuke also began to smile and scooted closer to Satoshi to put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side.

Satoshi leaned into the redhead, looking at the drawing of himself.

"I want you to have it."

Satoshi stared at the boy holding him. "Are you sure?" he asked, hopefully.

Daisuke nodded enthusiastically.

"I have others," he said with a blush, as he thumbed through his sketchpad, showing him the other sketches of he had done of him without realizing what he was doing.

Satoshi started to faintly blush at the various drawings of himself.

He looked over at Daisuke and leaned over and kissed him. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"We should get home," Satoshi whispered.

Daisuke shivered at the feeling of his new boyfriend's breath against his lips.

He simply nodded in agreement, afraid his voice might crack at the overload of emotions that he was feeling. He was in love, really in love this time, and it was overwhelming.

"I love you, Satoshi."

Satoshi gave a small smile and pulled away, grabbing Daisuke's hand in his own.

"I love you, too, "Satoshi replied, hanging onto Daisuke's soft hand.

They held hands, as they walked down the street toward the place where they felt comfortable being together in private.

As they approached Satoshi's apartment, Daisuke noticed two figures standing outside the building.

His heart dropped and he began to feel queasy.

As they got closer and the two figures had turned to them, he thought he was going to faint. They were soon standing right in front of the two visitors.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Daisuke Niwa," his mother said angrily, as she glared at Satoshi.

Riku looked from Daisuke to Satoshi to Mrs. Niwa with a victorious smile on her face.

She couldn't wait to see the fireworks.

* * *

Oooh, what's going to happen?

Is Daisuke's mother going to break them up?

I know I probably made Riku a little too mean, but we got to have a villain, so excuse the OOCness.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters. **

They all ended up in the kitchen of Satoshi's apartment.

Daisuke and Satoshi staring wide-eyed at Emiko Niwa, who looked extremely pissed.

"Daisuke Niwa, you tell me right now, why you lied to me, so you could be with him," she said angrily, while gesturing toward Satoshi.

Daisuke looked at the ground and bought his eyes up at a smirking Riku. He looked over to his side to see a sad-looking Satoshi.

It only strengthened his resolve and his courage.

"I didn't lie about a friend needing me. I had to lie to you about where I was going, Mom, because if I told you the truth, you wouldn't have let me go. Would you have?"

She looked from Daisuke to Satoshi. Daisuke slipped his hand into Satoshi's.

"Of course not. He's a part of the Hikari family. He's the enemy," she said loudly, glancing at the interlocked hands.

"See, I knew it. Dark and Krad are gone, now. Satoshi didn't have anything to do with what Krad did. He's my friend. Satoshi doesn't have anyone except me. I left him alone, before and I won't do it again. I won't," he yelled.

Emiko tried to glare at Daisuke and Satoshi, but she knew her son was right. "I don't understand you, Daisuke. First you lie to me about Satoshi and then you break up with poor Riku. What is going on with you?"

"I wasn't happy with her, Mom. She was too controlling, needy, clingy, and annoying. I couldn't do it. And she's tried to embarrass me in front of the class twice," he replied, frustrated.

Emiko looked to Riku and asked, "Is that all true?"

Riku looked embarrassed, now. "Satoshi and Daisuke are together. I saw them kissing," she blurted out.

Emiko looked wide-eyed to her son and his friend. "D…Daisuke," she stuttered.

"It's true, mom. I love him and he loves me. We want to be together," he said, as he looked hopefully at her, seeking her approval.

She pulled out a seat and sat down at the kitchen table. Daisuke walked over to stand beside his mother.

He took her hand in his. "Mom, he makes me happy. The happiest I've ever been in a long time. Please, don't take that away from me," he said, pleadingly.

Mrs. Niwa looked up into her son's eyes and saw his desperation for her blessing of their relationship.

"Oh, Daisuke," she whispered, taking him into her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

He hugged his mother, holding her tightly, seeking reassurance. Satoshi looked on with a hopeful expression and Riku looked on with a look of disbelief.

"You're not seriously considering this. Daisuke broke up with me for him. You can't approve of this. It isn't right," Riku yelled, while stomping her foot like a spoiled child.

They pulled apart to look at Riku. "I think you should go, Miss Harada. It seems my son has made his choice," Emiko said, as she stood up with her arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

Riku glared at them, as she stomped out of the room and slammed the first door.

Emiko looked at Daisuke, as he left her side to hold hands with Satoshi.

"This isn't going to be easy for me to accept, but if he makes you happy, I won't interfere with that," she said with her voice wavering slightly," but don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't, Mom," Daisuke promised, while he hugged his mother.

"I'll let you stay tonight, but you come home, tomorrow. You're free to visit Satoshi anytime you want, okay," Emiko stated firmly.

Daisuke nodded in agreement.

Emiko said goodbye to her son and stiffly said goodbye to Satoshi, as she left and went home.

Daisuke stared at each other and ran into each other's arms, happy that they could finally be together.

They had this night to themselves and perhaps many more in the future.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

I'm not done, just yet. One more chapter, perhaps.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or the characters. **

Daisuke and Satoshi walked up the stairs to the bedroom and to get ready for bed. They held hands, as they walked together. Satoshi looked over at Daisuke and at their interlocked hands.

His boyfriend's soft hand cradled his own like it was the most precious thing in the world.

There was a tension in the air that Satoshi couldn't quite place so to break it he interrupted the silence.

"You can go first, Daisuke," Satoshi said with a blush, gesturing toward the bathroom.

Daisuke grabbed his clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at Satoshi and leaving the door slightly ajar.

Satoshi gathered up his pajamas and a towel and noticed the bathroom door was open a little. He heard rustling of clothes, as he assumed Daisuke was undressing.

The thought of a very naked Daisuke made his face a little redder. He hadn't thought about Daisuke being naked in his bathroom last night, but now that was what was in his head.

He assumed he was having naughty thoughts because they could be together finally without any interference from Riku, Mrs. Niwa, or anyone else.

The slightly open door was more temptation than Satoshi could bear.

Then he heard the water rushing out of the shower head and his thoughts focused back onto a naked redhead.

He pictured a naked and wet boyfriend standing under the nozzle, as the water flowed over tan skin; the water making his skin glisten and emphasizing his slightly muscled frame.

Satoshi felt himself hardening. He did not want to scare Daisuke off, but he was so tempted to look in the bathroom to catch a glimpse of a soaking Daisuke.

His heart started to beat a little faster, as he got up from the bed. He slowly walked to the door.

'_Just a peek,'_ he thought, biting his lip at his inability to control himself, when it came to the other boy.

His hand was on the door knob, he scooted closer to the door. His head peered around the door and all thought left him.

He was speechless. Words couldn't describe how beautiful Daisuke looked wet. The red head was blocked by a clear shower curtain, but Satoshi could see enough and a bolt of lust rushed through his body.

Then the unthinkable happened. Daisuke pulled back the curtain and looked at him, only his head clearly visible.

"Why don't you join me, Satoshi?" Daisuke said lowly. His eyes darted away shyly, then back at a shocked Satoshi.

"D…Daisuke, are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe how bold Daisuke was being. It sort of made him even hornier.

Then with an embarrassed expression, Satoshi realized he was sporting a bulge in his pants. He couldn't get in the shower with Daisuke like this.

He looked up at Daisuke's voice. "Of course I'm sure," the redhead said with more confidence in his tone and something else.

Satoshi blinked his eyes in disbelief. He could've sworn Daisuke's voice sounded almost husky.

He blushed and backed up from the door a little; he turned his back, facing away from the other boy.

"I…I can't, Daisuke. I have a little problem. I'm embarrassed," he murmured lowly.

Before he knew it, a hand was on his shoulder. He immediately turned around at the touch and at the same time he regretted that decision.

Daisuke was standing in front of him clad only in a towel. His eyes ended up on Satoshi's obvious arousal.

Satoshi's eyes traveled over a wet, muscular chest and his cock gave another twitch. It was beginning to get painful. He looked up and realized where Daisuke was staring at. He felt humiliation wash over him. Daisuke must think I'm some type of pervert.

He put his hands down to cover himself. "I'm so sorry, Daisuke," he said, tears at the corner of his eyes because he felt like an idiot and his arousal was starting to really hurt.

Daisuke's eyes softened and darkened at the same time. He felt his own cock start to come to life. He walked forward, pressing his body against Satoshi.

Satoshi's eyes snapped to Daisuke's face at the sudden contact. Daisuke's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Satoshi. You're my boyfriend, now. Besides, I was thinking the same thing," he whispered. He grinded his own hardening member against Satoshi, earning a choked gasp.

He nuzzled Satoshi's neck, lapping at the skin there. Satoshi groaned loudly, bucking into Daisuke's hips.

"Come join me, Satoshi," he said into the skin of Satoshi's neck. All Satoshi could do was nod and Daisuke tugged him into the bathroom.

Satoshi still had his school uniform on. Daisuke loosened the tie and threw onto the ground. He slowly unbuttoned Satoshi's shirt, making Satoshi very impatient.

So Satoshi took it upon himself to work on his own pants, pushing them down to the floor.

He waited while Daisuke pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He was now only dressed in boxers with a tent in them.

"It really hurts, Daisuke," he said lowly. Daisuke hooked his fingers into Satoshi's boxers and pulled them down, relieving his cock.

Satoshi let out a little moan, as the air hit his erection. He eyed Daisuke's towel and quickly pulled it from Daisuke's narrow hips.

Daisuke blinked and it was gone. He had to laugh at how persistent Satoshi was.

He looked to see Satoshi staring at his member in awe. He started blushing. "What?" he asked a little self-consciously.

"I'm impressed, Daisuke," Satoshi replied a little breathlessly. He looked up to see Daisuke turn red and his eyes permeate lust.

Daisuke hurriedly pulled Satoshi into the shower and turned the water back on. He pushed Satoshi up against the tiled wall, pressing his body into the other boy's. He gripped Satoshi's hips, as he began to grind their erections together.

Both boys moaned loudly at the friction. Satoshi's arms wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer together.

"I need more," Satoshi gasped out. Daisuke nodded in agreement, but he needed to feel those lips on his once again.

Their lips locked and turned into a battle of tongues. Their tongues slid past each other, swirling around each other. Satoshi moaned into Daisuke's mouth.

He pulled away a little to whisper, "Make love to me, Daisuke."

Daisuke was shocked, as he stuttered out, "A…Are you sure?"

Satoshi nodded his head and retorted, "Absolutely."

The movement of their hips stilled, as they both caught their breath. They slowly pulled away, so Satoshi leaned over and turned off the shower.

They hurried out of the bathroom, drying themselves off.

Daisuke was pushed onto the bed and immediately straddled. He moaned at the feeling of a naked Satoshi on top of him.

Satoshi leaned over and kissed him passionately, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip.

He grinded his hips down, and he sat up and threw his head back at the amazing friction.

Daisuke flipped them over, so that he was on top between Satoshi's legs.

"Just do it, Daisuke, please. I've waited so long," Satoshi said, desperately. He needed release and he needed it, now.

Daisuke said nothing, but he listened to the pain in his boyfriend's voice.

Daisuke positioned himself at Satoshi's entrance and pushed in gently.

Satoshi gripped the sheets tightly. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Soon, Daisuke was fully enveloped inside the tight heat.

Daisuke got on his knees, gripping Satoshi's hips; he waited until he was ready for him to move.

"Move," was all Satoshi could say. Daisuke let his instincts take over, as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

He kept this slow pace for a while; he leaned over and kissed Satoshi, wiping the tears away that had escaped due to the pain.

They continued to kiss, as Daisuke rocked his hips in and out of Satoshi.

Satoshi groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling. It was a strange, yet potent combination. He began to move his hips to meet Daisuke's thrusts. His nails dug into Daisuke's back at the different sensations.

Soon, though it was not enough. He needed to feel more. "Faster, Daisuke, please," he mumbled against the soft, swollen lips.

Daisuke had become speechless due to the incredible feeling of being inside his true love; all he could do was comply with his request. He wanted to do anything that would make Satoshi feel what he was feeling.

Daisuke hips picked up the pace, the slapping of skin on skin filled the room. His hands slid up to cradle Satoshi's body to his own, as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper.

Satoshi cried out at one particular thrust. "Right there. Do that again."

Daisuke repeated his thrust to the same spot over and over, feeling Satoshi's body quiver in exquisite bliss each time. Daisuke picked up his speed even more, hitting that spot repeatedly.

Satoshi felt his body tense.

He screamed, as he released his seed all over Daisuke's belly.

Daisuke groaned loudly, as the body surrounding his cock clenched tightly around him, forcing him to a body-numbing orgasm.

Satoshi's body milked him, until he was completely dry. He let out a low moan, as he collapsed on top of Satoshi.

He felt boneless; some how he found the energy to gently pull himself from his boyfriend to roll onto the other side of the bed.

The two boys lay there in complete silence; the only sound was that of heavy breathing.

Daisuke rolled over and laid his head on Satoshi's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Satoshi rested his head on Daisuke's head, letting the red hair tickle his nose. He wrapped his arm around Daisuke, bringing him closer.

"Thank you, Daisuke for everything," Satoshi whispered, letting his other hand run through the soft red hair.

Daisuke smiled against his chest."Don't thank me. I did it all because I love you," he murmured into the skin of Satoshi's chest.

Those words held so much meaning, more than when Daisuke first said it. It sent a warm feeling through Satoshi.

Satoshi smiled, when he began to hear soft snores, coming from the boy resting on his chest.

Then he repeated his words,"Thank you for coming to my rescue. I love you, Daisuke Niwa."

He let the words hang in the air, as he too fell victim to sleep.

The two lovers oblivious to the world, only finding comfort and true love in each other.

* * *

Yay!!! I finally finished it.

I wanted Daisuke on top because you don't see that much.

I hoped you all enjoyed the story.

Thank you for reading.

Let me kow what you think.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
